Veinticinco años
by Lady Cid
Summary: Pudo ser un día cualquiera, sin embargo resultó un cumpleaños especial. Saga X OC


_Saint Seiya y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Danae es toda mía_

**Veinticinco años**

13 de mayo de 1991

Era una linda tarde de primavera en el Santuario, aunque para una de las siervas era especialmente hermosa. Era el cumpleaños de la escudera Danae. Aunque parecía que este detalle se les había pasado de noche a su señor Aldebarán y a sus amigos. De la única persona que había recibido una felicitación había sido de Atenea. Danae cumplía veinticinco años.

—Rayos… ahora tengo veinticinco años y francamente me siento como si hubiera pasado un siglo. Tal vez debería pedirle permiso al señor Aldebarán, para salir de aquí— había pasado el día totalmente atareada. Los compañeros de Aldebarán habían ido a festejar el cumpleaños de éste en el templo de Tauro apenas el día anterior —que fue domingo— y en su cumpleaños, que había caído en lunes, el templo parecía un auténtico chiquero. Aún así, la sierva tuvo oportunidad de reírse. Sobre todo con un recuerdo: la confusión que tuvo entre Saga y Kanon.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde la memorable confusión de Danae. No pudo evitar la risa vergonzosa, ya que ese día Kanon se puso a tratar de explicarle que él no era Saga. De ahí en adelante trató de asegurarse de felicitar a ambos hermanos juntos. Extrañamente la confusión los había hecho buenos amigos a los tres.

—Supongo que no sería mala idea esperar al señor Aldebarán, para hacer algo, aunque debe estar harto de las fiestas. Ya fueron muchos cumpleaños míos donde no pasa nada. Aunque bueno, la señorita Atenea me dio unos regalos muy útiles. Estos pantalones de mezclilla son sencillamente geniales —se refería a unos pantalones de este material que había recibido esa mañana, como regalo de Atenea. Le había dicho que serían un buen cambio de su vestido de escudera y serían igualmente cómodos; así que para probarlo se puso unos—además, me surtió con blusas lindas, aunque es una pena que solamente haya una de color azul marino—ella veía sus blusas feliz, como pensaba, su intención había sido buena — Oh, bueno… ella qué va a saber que uso ese color en honor a…

Detuvo su monólogo al oír unos pasos. Aunque ya tenía perfectamente asumido que estaba enamorada de Saga, no se sentía animada para decirlo a nadie más. Suponía que Mu lo sabía. Su buen amigo leía la mente, además de teletransportarse por todo el mundo. Pero el resto del Santuario nada sabía de sus sentimientos. Saga menos que nadie. Aunque el Santo de Géminis ahora era un buen amigo, con eso tenía suficiente, por ahora.

—Oye, Danae, venía a pedirte prestados algunos discos. ¿Tienes algo de Chopin?— La escudera se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Saga detrás de ella.

—Claro, señor. Ahorita mismo le traigo algo de Chopin. Creo que tengo algo que no ha escuchado de él— Danae fue hacia donde guardaba sus discos. Su sonrisa era grande en ese momento. Eran esos momentos los que la hacían sentirse dichosa. La joven regresó unos momentos después con el disco mencionado.

—Aquí viene una de mis piezas favoritas de Chopin, aunque sé que no creerá que tengo algo favorito de Frédéric, ya que estoy platónicamente enamorada de él. Se llama Andante Spianato en Sol Mayor y es el preludio de la Gran Polonesa Brillante en Mi Bemol Mayor. Cada vez que escucho la pieza que le menciono, me tranquilizo y me produce una alegría dulce—la escudera le sonrió al Santo y le pasó el disco.

"Además de que me recuerda a usted" Esto solamente lo pensó. No, no estaba lista para decir que estaba enamorada. Tal vez el próximo año, sin necesidad de canciones de guerra.

—Me apuesto que nadie te ha dicho lo adorable que luces sonriendo. Y no creas que se me ha olvidado que cumples veinticinco años, Danae—la voz de Saga la tomó por sorpresa, de nueva cuenta. Era una de las cosas que más la disgustaba de estar enamorada; volverse completamente distraída.

—¿Está tratando de coquetear conmigo, señor? Me temo que yo no soy buen objeto para coqueteos—dijo, desviando su rostro. No quería que la viese sonrojada, ni que se le trabaran las palabras o decir alguna estupidez.

—No. Tú, como bien dijiste, no te prestas para que coqueteen contigo. Tú eres un tanto seria. Excéntrica, pero seria, aunque debo decir que eres alguien que respeto. No eres débil de carácter. Pero dejemos esto y pensemos en algo para tu cumpleaños. En este momento iremos con tu señor y le pediré permiso en tu nombre porque quiero que salgamos a comer. Debes alejarte un rato de tus deberes, ya que no es justo que tu cumpleaños número veinticinco lo pases limpiando.

—Gracias, señor Saga… no esperaba que usted recordara mi cumpleaños. De hecho, hasta mi señor Aldebarán se olvidó—dijo sonriente.

—Anda, vamos—le ofreció el brazo, el cual Danae tomó gustosa y salieron del templo de Tauro. Lo que no sabía la joven es que Saga hubiera querido decirle que a Danae que ella le gustaba mucho. Pero sería en otra ocasión. En una donde la escudera se creyera que era, para él, la chica más bonita.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! Si bien ya tenía escrito este fic desde hace tiempo, hasta ahora decidí subirlo. Muchas gracias a quienes han decidido leer mis locuras en estos meses que llevo inscrita.**


End file.
